NonPlayer
by Shadow of a Failure
Summary: We now live in a world where you can do what you want to do, see what you want to see, feel what you want to feel, I welcome you to...Non-Player Based on the comic
1. Chapter 1: Another Day Another World

**Non-Player: Your World**

**We now live in a world where you can be who you want to be, see what you want to see, do what you want to do...I welcome you to _Non-Player_**

**Chapter 1: Another Day another World**

"Marcie. Marcie! Wake up! It's Christmas!" The familiar voice of my sister Rue. I wipe my eyes.

"Coming. Go tell Mom and Dad I'll be there in a sec." I say yawning

"Okay."

I get up, out of my hard-as-a-frozen-and-big-rock bed. I go to the bathroom and begin to brush my teeth when Rue comes up and pulls on my arm.

"Come on Marcie! It's Christmas!"

"I know. Just let me brush my teeth!" I say laughing

A minute and a half later I'm under the tree ripping open presents with Rue.

"OH MEH GOD!" She shouts.

"What? What is it?" I ask

"My own Transmitter!" She shouts

"WUT? WUT? IS THAT A...OH MY GOD IT IS!" I shout

I look at my parents and give them the 'what-the-hell' kinda look. Mom points me at a small box, hidden in the middle of the presents. I rip it open as fast as possible.

"YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I scream

It's a red transmitter with red and blue goggles attached. I heard in class they used to be these things called '3D Glasses'. These days we use holograms, and if you're lucky enough to get a transmitter, you don't need to go to the movies to experience anything you want, it all happens to you.

**A day later...**

"You got one?" Mae asks

"Yep!"

"I don't believe you." She says

I take it out, and put it on.

"O...M...G!" She shouts

I hand them to her, and she literally rips them out of my hands. She suddenly disappears into her own world. A second later she's back

"That's awesome!" She says handing them back

"I know right!" I reply

The school bell rings. Gym.

"Dang. Aight, see you later." I say

"Yeah." she says

I go to my locker to get my gym cloths...Then I get an idea. A minute later I'm out the doors of the school, and not even in the same world. I'm a sniper on a deadly mission for an hour. Then I'm the commander of an archer squad fighting against these people called 'Warbim' with this kid named Joey. Then I'm a spy during World War 4, in the dark ages with only a slingshot and a knife. Then after a few hours my Transmitter is out of battery, and I'm in the principle's office. Great.

"Name?" She asks

"Marceline Carter" I say

"Age?"

"17" I reply

"Gender?"

She looks up as I give her the 'WTF' look

"Kidding." She says in a blank voice


	2. Chapter 2: I've seen this Somewhere

**Chapter 2: Marceline**

"Welcome to the camp." The leader says

"Thanks..." I reply and notice my squad is still following me

"You guys can stop following me now." I say in a somewhat annoyed tone as they break off socializing with the rest of the camp.

"This is where we keep our food." She said continuing the tour of the somewhat small area on the top of the mountain.

"Oh and this is Lauren." She said introducing me to a young girl, no more than 14. I waved to here before following the leader.

"Wait, I don't even know your name!" I said

"Oh, I'm Marceline, you can call me Marcie."

Marceline...Such a soothing name. A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl. I just realized how soft her hair looked, and how great her voice sounded. I...I had a crush on the black haired 5'0 approximately 15 year old girl.

"He- Hello Marcie, the names Joesph...call me Joey." I said in a nervously.

"Okay Joey." She said with a smile to the 5'3 black haired 13 year old known as me.

I smiled back as she started to introduce me to everyone else. I met Emile, who has a thing for sharp things and was 17 , Jenna, who was dead accurate with a bow and possibly 12 , and John, the demolition expert of the bunch and was probably 14.

Then I realized, it was another DEFAULT squad. A DEFAULT squad is a group of the best of the best kids who were pulled out of training to carry out special ops missions. I entered the DEFAULT program when I was 9, and went on my first mission when I was 11, and became the youngest squad leader at 12.

I joined the M.E.R.C.s when I was only 8 with a few friends; Dylan, Jahvon, Matt, and Andy along with my sister after Warbim killed my family because of suspicion of stealing. I've been fighting ever since. And now Jahvon and Dylan are dead because of me. I sometimes wonder if I didn't make them join with me, they would be alive. I try not to think about it.

It was Late in the evening when I decided to go to sleep and dream about a world where we are free, a world with my parents, with no war...


End file.
